Buffy vs The Intersect
by Lets Random
Summary: Years after Sunnydale, Buffy walks into the Burbank Buy-More looking to fix her phone...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either Chuck or from Buffy.

Spoiler Alert: Up until the Midseason finale of season 3 for Chuck and all of Buffy (excluding comics) is fair game.

Timeline: This is post-season 7 Buffy and occurs after the midseason finale of season 3 for Chuck.

AN: I orginally posted this on Twisting the Hellmouth and it made sense to post it here as well.

* * *

><p><p>

Buffy walked into the Burbank Buy-More hoping to find a quick fix for her phone. The thing had gone up and died on her. She hadn't crushed it, got demon goo on it or anything. It'd just stopped working. Figures with her luck. Dawn and Xander said they'd meet her in a little bit; they had to check out the giant underwear store first. Buffy almost imagined Xander and her sister, before shuddering and shutting down that train of thought.

Walking into the store, Buffy asked the first employee she saw, "Where would I go to fix my phone?"

The man took one look at her before licking his hand and slicking back his hair. Could you say ew?

"Well fair maiden, if you were to give me something first..." he wiggled his dark eyebrows suggestively, "Perhaps we could help each other out?"

Attempting to be polite Buffy replied, "Dream on sleazeball." Ok she tried.

Brushing past him, Buffy continued into the store.

Rushing after her the greasy man followed yelling, "Wait!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Buffy turned, "What?"

"Look I'm sorry about all that," the man quickly rambled, "Jeff and I have this bet going on. About all the attractive ladies in the Buy-More."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

The man took it as a sign to continue, "Jeff bet his collection that every attractive woman who came in here was looking for Chuck. I just wanted to..."

"Who's Chuck?" Buffy asked, "And what collection?"

The man stared at her startled for a second, "Porn of course."

Disgusted, Buffy continued to walk before the man darted in front of her path.

"You'll want to see Chuck if you need tech repair."

"Oh really?" Buffy allowed her annoyance to show. Fully.

The man nodded his head reluctantly, "He's the head of the Nerd Herd."

"Ok thanks!" Buffy replied with bright enthusiasm.

Surprised by her rapid mood swing, the man just stared at her as she walked away. It was nice to know, even well into her 20's, Buffy could still leave men speechless if she wanted to.

Approaching the desk, Buffy took in the lanky man in front of her. She supposed he could be good looking in a geeky sort of way, but there was definitely something different about him. Most of the Buy-More employees gave her the wiggins and those that didn't, seemed withdrawn and shy. Chuck handled himself with more control; the look reminded her of Andrew. In fact he seemed to hold himself the way most of her research department did. Geeks that had seen action. As she approached, she noticed his attention on her. He quickly put down his magazine and fumbled slightly before standing up and offering his hand. Maybe she had been wrong.

"Chuck Bartowski, how can I help you today?"

Taking his hand, Buffy replied, "My phone just stopped working. One moment it was working, the next it just went Kaplooey."

"Kaplooey?" Chuck asked amused.

"Ka-poot." Buffy replied with a smile.

"Well then why don't we take a look miss?..." Chuck let the question hang open.

"Just call me Buffy," Buffy shuddered, "Miss Summers just makes me feel old."

Buffy continued talking, completely oblivious to the tech's lack of response.

At the mention of her name, Chuck began to feel an all too familiar sensation before a rush of information overwhelmed his senses. A series of images flashed in his mind. Many files and lines were blacked out in the Intersect's database. Most of the information on "Buffy Summers" had been redacted and the only thing Chuck actually learned was her codename: The Slayer. Well besides the many ominously blacked-out files.

Not wanting to show the mental freakout occurring in his mind, Chuck pretended to smile before Buffy noticed anything. From her appearance, Buffy hadn't noticed anything odd associated with his flash. She just continued to ramble on. Chuck to needed to communicate the potential threat in their midst without alerting the agent in front of him. Unfortunately Casey was away for the day leaving Chuck virtually alone in the Buy-More. Signalling Morgan, Chuck waited to give him a message to pass on when two others joined Buffy at the Nerd Herd desk.

"Hey Buff, what's up?" the man with the eye-patch asked.

"Not much, just waiting for sitch on my phone." the blonde replied, she followed it up with a question, "How did your... uh shopping go?"

"It went quite well," the taller female replied with a smirk, "Want to see what we got?"

Buffy took a step back before replying vehemently, "No, no, no no no."

"That hurts Buff," the man gestured with his hand over his heart.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to imagine my kid sister and my best friend," the blonde snapped in return.

The brunette sighed while tapping an impatient foot, "Buffy I'm not a kid anymore,"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Ladies!" The squabble was interrupted by the male brunette, "As interesting as this argument is. I think the two of you are distracting half the store. Including the nice man repairing your phone Buff."

The blonde shot Chuck an embarrassed look before letting out a small, "Sorry."

She continued speaking, "This is my sister Dawn and my best friend Xander."

Chuck couldn't help but ask, "Xander?"

The man grinned and held out his hand, "Short for Alexander."

As Chuck shook the hand his mind was bombarded by a flurry of images. More redacted and blacked-out files. He was in trouble. His cover was potentially compromised, the nearest back-up was across the parking lot and he couldn't exactly pull out the kung-fu in broad daylight. In that moment the female brunette smiled at him before offering her own hand.

"Dawn Summers." Another flurry of images. Yup, he was in trouble. Help?

* * *

><p><p>

AN : Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy watched as Chuck nervously shook Dawn's hand. He hadn't responded like that to her. Ignoring the internal twitch jealously, Buffy couldn't help but feel proud of her sister. Dawn had grown into such a beautiful and intelligent woman. Unfortunately, not every Summers had the smarts to pull off an Oxford degree, or the height to not crane her neck to talk to people, or the cleavage to warrant a C-cup. Buffy sighed internally, she really got the short end of the stick genetically. Buffy snorted, short.

Buffy's musings were interrupted by a short bearded man.

"Hey Chuck, what's up?"

Chuck replied, "Hey buddy, I kinda need you to do me a favour."

"Anything buddy." Buffy smiled at their obvious closeness.

"Could you get Sarah for me? I wanted to talk to her about dinner plans tonight."

Morgan visibly dimmed, "Dude what happened to game night?"

Chuck's smile took on a somewhat grim appearance, "We'll take a rain check buddy. But Sarah and I really need to talk."

"Look man I know you two-"

Chuck interrupted, "I need to talk to Sarah, Morgan."

Morgan's eyes stretched to comical proportions, "Oh! Yeah right your special dinner tonight. Uh... right away."

Buffy gave a quick glance to Xander to verify that something was off about the whole situation. He gave her a serious nod before allowing a smile take over his face.

"So Chuck, is Buff's cell phone salvageable?"

Chuck seemed to shake his nervousness and replied with a smile, "It may be I actually may need more time to take a look at it."

Buffy asked, "So if we came back tomorrow, you'd be able to let me know?"

Buffy pretended not to notice the relief on Chuck's face, "Yeah that'd be great actually."

"Who's Sarah?" Dawn blurted, oblivious to the awkwardness a few moments earlier.

Buffy noticed a slight blush, "She's my girlfriend." Chuck replied.

"Been together long?" Dawn continued.

"We were off and on for the longest time, but things have just be clicking lately." Chuck explained, genuine happiness creeping back into his features.

Dawn gave Xander a look, "I know exactly what you mean."

Buffy could only take Xander and Dawn making googly eyes at each other for so long. So she coughed loudly, breaking their staring contest.

"So you're making dinner plans?" Buffy asked, "Sounds nice."

The previous awkwardness was gone, but she could tell him gathering himself for a lie.

"Yeah, Sarah and I haven't done something nice for us since we got back to Burbank."

Smooth, too smooth.

Dawn enquired, "Where were you before?"

"Uh, we kinda travelled Europe a bit... But we spent some time in Paris." Chuck grimaced.

Ok maybe, not so smooth. Buffy was having difficulty reading him. He obviously hadn't meant to share that.

"Get to see any sights?" Xander asked, following it with a goofy grin he added, "I don't remember much myself except the Eiffel Tower."

Chuck's previous blush returned, "We uh... didn't really uh... sight-see as much as we thought we would."

Buffy couldn't help chiming in, "Why?"

Chuck determinedly looked down at the desk, "It was around the same time we worked through everything."

"Good for you man!" Xander exclaimed joyfully, "High five!"

"So you two made with it like rabbits?" Dawn asked innocently. Buffy tried to hold back a smile.

Chuck looked up like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh well... speaking of which, here comes she comes!"

The three of them turned around. Xander's jaw dropped. Buffy could only think. What. The. Hell.

Xander couldn't believe his eye. Chuck's girlfriend was insanely hot. As in so hot, if Dawn didn't hit him soon he'd start drooling. She was tall, lithe, and completely blonde bombshell. There was a magic to the way she walked. Her walk was so graceful and alluring Xander was reminded of the movements of his own slayers. With a more critical eye, Xander noticed that she walked with a controlled poise which just screamed hidden danger. He should have known something was wiggy the moment the imaginary wind blowing her hair nearly knocked over one of the Buy-More employees.

Chuck barely contained his sigh of relief watching Sarah approach the table. He knew logically that he could handle a hand to hand fight just as well, if not better than Sarah, but being with her always made him feel safer. He still couldn't determine the possible threat level of the trio in front of him. Their conversation had seemed quite benign and did not seem like a cover story any credible spy would come up with; then again that's what a competent spy would know you thought right? But what if they knew that you'd know...Before Chuck managed to push the thought loop into an infinite cycle, Sarah stopped in front of him.

"Hey sweetie." Sarah began smiling her fake cover smile.

"Give me a moment," Chuck addressed the trio before reaching over the desk and pulling Sarah into a prolonged kiss. If Chuck were to guess the appreciative whoop was from Xander. When he finally ended the kiss, Xander was grinning wildly, Dawn was smiling at Xander, and Buffy still had her jaw dropped.

"Hey guys, this is Sarah," Chuck introduced. Chuck noticed Buffy's mouth close with an audible click.

"Hi," Sarah waved.

The three replied with varying amounts of enthusiasm. Buffy looking very awkward decided to speak up.

"Thanks for everything Chuck, I think I'll drop by tomorrow to pick up my phone?"

Chuck gave her a reassuring nod, "Yeah sounds great. No problem."

"Hey guys let's go," Buffy began turning around and walking away.

Before turning around, Xander couldn't help but say, "May we live long and prosper with our respective hotties."

Chuck laughed when Dawn smacked Xander causing him to yelp. Chuck and Sarah continued to watch the trio leave with good-natured smiles, up until they exited the store. The moment the trio stepped outside Sarah turned to Chuck a serious expression on her face.

"What's going on Chuck?" Sarah asked the smile completely gone, "Morgan was freaking out when he ran out to get me. He's probably still struggling to breath."

"Do you know where Casey is?" Chuck asked in return, "I'd rather talk with both of you at the same time. He may know something. We also need to talk to Beckman."

"He'll be back he said he had an errand to run," Sarah continued on worried, "Chuck did you flash?"

"Yeah, more than once," Chuck gave a grim nod, "Let's get down to Castle."

"You notice anything hinky with the whole situation back there?" Buffy asked the other two as they walked.

Xander and Dawn simultaneously responded differently, "Yes." "No."

Looking at both of them Dawn exclaimed, "What?"

Xander explained, "The whole conversation between Chuck and Morgan was a bit off. Full of not so hidden second meaning."

"The girlfriend also set off a few warning bells," Buffy added.

Unsure, Dawn asked, "Sure you're just not jealous Buffy?"

Xander shook his head, "She's been trained and well. Reminded me a lot of our experienced Slayerettes."

"No way," Dawn's eyes widened before dimming, "I didn't see that at all."

"Dawnie," Buffy consoled, "You've only recently finished school. Xander and I have years of field experience."

Dawn nodded, "I know, I'll get there eventually. Just as a watcher I should be able to spot these things."

Xander grinned, "Personally I'm glad you're not perfect. Otherwise I'd never live up to you."

Dawn slapped him playfully before taking on a serious face.

"So what do we do now?"

Buffy thought carefully before replying, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Xander took over, "All we know is something worried Chuck enough for Morgan to get his girlfriend. His girlfriend may or may not be dangerous. To who, we don't know."

Buffy chose not the mention her own thoughts on Chuck and his conflicting signals.

"As far as we know they're human," Xander continued, acknowledging Buffy's nod, "So until we have reason to believe they are a threat to us, we should focus on things that go bump in the night."

Dawn nodded her understanding, while Buffy continued thinking.

"He only reacted differently once I started talking to him," Buffy offered, finally expressing her worries.

"Are you completely sure about that?" Xander asked.

With a reluctant shake of her head Buffy admitted it could be possible she was wrong.

"Well we'll deal with it if we need to," Xander comforted, "We've dealt with worse than a geek and his super hot girlfriend."

"Super hot girlfriend?" Dawn asked in a deceptively innocent tone.

"Yeah did you see -OW!"

Buffy shook her head, Xander had nearly perfected the art of constant vigilance. Nearly.

* * *

><p><p>

AN: Although I have this also posted on tthfanfic, I'd love to hear what you think! Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck began his background searches the moment he got into Castle. Although their actions had seemed peaceful, anyone with that many blacked-out files was worrisome; it didn't help one of them was codenamed, The Slayer. Unwilling to distract him, Sarah walked into an adjacent room before making the call to Casey and informing him of the situation. By the time Sarah returned, Chuck had already pulled up preliminary backgrounds for all three. Looking over the dossiers on the screen Chuck felt his worries continue to mount.

"What do we know?" Sarah asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Displaying each dossier as he spoke, Chuck recited, "Buffy Summers 27, Dawn Summers 22, and Alexander Harris 27. None of them has a criminal record or any run-ins at all with the police. On the surface, they appear perfectly clean."

"Too clean?" Sarah asked knowingly.

"Exactly," Chuck nodded in response, "The problem is they all seem to have spent time in Sunnydale, up until the fall."

Sarah's considered it for a moment, "The Sunnydale Sinkhole was a counterfeiter's dream come true."

Chuck nodded, "Too many records were lost, and it gave a lot of people a lot of leeway."

"How many agents have we come across using false Sunnydale ID?"

Chuck sighed, "Too many."

"There's a reason the CIA doesn't use Sunnydale as cover anymore. Anything else?"

"You mean beyond the many blacked-out and redacted files in my head?" Chuck asked.

Sarah simply raised an eyebrow at Chuck's self-depreciating tone.

Chuck smiled, "Actually, I found something interesting. All 3 of them work for a group known as the IWC. I haven't managed to get that far into their network, but I have found some background on the IWC."

"Really?" Sarah asked, smiling at Chuck's obvious enthusiasm.

"They have no background!" Chuck exclaimed, "It's almost like there's an informational dead zone around anything involving the IWC, except their own servers and website."

"That shouldn't be possible," Sarah replied, considering the problem.

"It's amazing, they're hiding in plain sight, but not," Chuck's mind was in overdrive.

"Amazing or not, they are a potential threat we know nothing about," Sarah chastised, barely suppressing her smile, "We need more intel before we do anything."

Chuck frowned, "But Buffy will be coming back tomorrow to pick up her phone."

"We're conferencing with Beckman when Casey comes back," Sarah said.

"Where was he, by the way?"

"He said it was personal."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "I know what that means."

Sarah smiled again, "I'm sure you do."

Chuck continued to fiddle with the computer, no longer devoted to the task. Distracted by thoughts of Casey and his personal business Chuck was about to ask Sarah another question when Casey conveniently walked into Castle. Like a preconceived plot device.

Casey immediately asked, "What's the situation?"

"I flashed, on some people in the Buy-More earlier today." Chuck explained.

"You think possible agents visited the Buy-More earlier?" Casey asked.

Despite the seriousness of the issue, Chuck decided to satisfy his curiosity first and side-stepped the question.

"What were you doing earlier?"

Casey grunted, "It's personal."

"You shouldn't keep secrets from the team," Chuck gestured to himself and Sarah. Sarah wore an exasperated smile.

"Can it Bartowski. Focus on the mission. Buy-More. Agents. Now." Casey punctuated each word with pause.

"Just a little hint?"

"Drop it before I drop you."

Feeling slightly intimidated, Chuck began his explanation of the afternoon's events.

With the Buy-More well behind them, Buffy, Dawn and Xander decidedly avoided shop-talk by recollecting memories of the good o'le days. Ironically, the good o'le days were full of supernatural events. Interrupting Xander mid-speech, the Scooby-Doo theme song rang out. Grinning at each other, Dawn and Buffy watched as Xander sheepishly closed his mouth and answered his phone.

"Yello," Xander greeted, before exclaiming, "Hey!"

Buffy figured it had likely been Willow, considering Xander's chosen ring tone. She felt her previous happiness ebb as Xander's phone call continued. Watching his response, Buffy began to prepare for the worst. Dawn cottoning on only moments later, took on a somber appearance.

"I got. Alright. Thanks. Love you too," Xander finished the call, a grim demeanour taking over.

"Willow?" Buffy asked.

Xander nodded, "Yeah."

Dawn sighed with Xander's nod, "Another apocalypse?"

The blase of Dawn's question made Xander laugh a little. Buffy unaware as to the situation, did not find it as funny.

"No not quite," Xander began.

"Well what's the sitch?" Buffy demanded, cutting off Xander before he could explain.

"Well, if I could explain," Xander began again.

"You can."

"I will."

"So do it."

"I'm doing it."

Buffy noticed Dawn smothering a laugh and glared at her. After a moment's notice Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's obviously not that bad," Dawn explained, "Or Xander would be running around screaming 'The sky is falling! The sky is falling!'"

"Hey! I would totally not be doing a Chicken Little impersonation!," Xander exclaimed, "I'd just get all Nick Fury and make with 'assemble the Avengers!"

"Of course you would-" Dawn began.

Buffy interrupted, "Xander what's going on. Now."

Xander's brief levity disappeared, "Our files just got pinged."

"Pinged?" Dawn asked.

"Well not actually pinged, in the navy sense," Xander explained, "But someone was doing some digging on us."

Slightly relieved, Buffy asked, "Do we know who?"

"That's the thing it took Willow a bit of work to figure it out. And she wasn't happy when she followed the trial.."

Dawn asked anxiously, "Who pinged us?"

"From what Willow tells me, a joint NSA/CIA project."

Dawn gasped. Buffy mentally concurred. After discovering the NSA's involvement in the Initiative, the IWC took extra care to avoid becoming blips on the NSA's radar.

Buffy frowned, "Don't they have completely different jurisdictions? Riley mentioned something a while back..."

Xander nodded, "That's part of the reason Willow thought a call would be important. They don't normally get along, never mind work together. At all. Except this project."

"And they've started looking into our pasts," Buffy finished grimly.

"They're not going to find anything," Dawn reminded them, "Willow completely wiped our records clean."

Xander grimaced, "That's part of the problem. I've argued with Willow about it a few times, but she's set on us getting a 'clean slate'. Problem is, we're so clean it looks wrong."

"Make with the splainey," Buffy requested.

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, Xander explained, "Look our records look great and all for everyday stuff. But if someone is looking into us because they think they know something? Our records are just going to make them look harder."

"Too much of a good thing?" Buffy suggested.

"Pretty much," Xander sighed, "Every time I bring it up, Willow argues the necessity of appearing like every day peaceable citizens. I just can't win."

Dawn raised an eyebrow knowingly, "Resolve face?"

Xander agreed, "Resolve face. The problem is I also kinda see where she's coming from. For any small stuff with the cops, a previous record would increase the hassle. But big investigations, with smart people? They're going to be all over us if we're not careful."

Thinking, Buffy asked out loud, "Why now?"

"About that," Xander began, "Willow traced the location of the NSA/CIA join project."

"Where is it?" Dawn asked.

Xander indicated over his shoulder, "Below the Buy-More."

Buffy gave him a startled look, "Chuck?"

"Not for sure," Xander began, before concluding, "But he's likely involved somehow"

"He didn't seem like he'd be much of a spy," Dawn said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Buffy stated, before cocking her head to the side, "But his girlfriend? I'd believe it."

"I'm not sure if Chuck is a spy, but I'm willing to bet he's involved because of Sarah," Xander offered his own opinion.

"So is Chuck a spy or isn't he a spy?" Dawn demanded incredulously.

"He is." "He isn't." Buffy and Xander looked at each other before correcting themselves.

"He isn't." "He is" Another shared look.

"No idea." "No clue."

"Great help you two are," Dawn joked, before frowning, "What about Chuck's friend. The bearded guy... Morgan?"

Without missing a beat, Buffy and Xander answered simultaneously, "No."

"Or at the very least he isn't a spy," Xander amended, "He may know something about the operation, based on his reaction today."

"He could be a great actor," Dawn pointed out.

Buffy decided to offer her own explanation, "I didn't feel anything extra or hidden about him. Except when he was lying terribly. Sarah and Chuck? Definitely."

"Slayer-senses?" Dawn asked sceptically.

Buffy shook her head, "More like slayer experience."

Dawn couldn't help but smile, "So this is something unique to only the grandma slayer?"

"Who's the grandma slayer? Wait... Hey! I'm not that old," exclaimed Buffy, clearly agitated at the thought of being grandma.

"Relax Buffy, it's just a joke," Xander consoled.

"Just a joke?" Buffy spoke upset, "My sister thinks I'm old enough to be a grandma!"

"Actually Buffy," Dawn corrected, "Some of the slayerettes came up with the term."

Wailing softly, Buffy pouted before pulling Xander into a bone-crushing hug, "I'm only 27!"

"I know, Buff, I know," Xander consoled, trying to worm his hands into a comforting pat. Unfortunately, his arms were pinioned to his side and unable to complete the motion.

Silently laughing at Xander's predicament, Dawn was obviously tempted to let the moment last. However, Buffy was glad Dawn's pragmatic side took over as Dawn returned their focus on the larger issues on hand.

"Did Willow manage to get us any info about the project itself?" Dawn asked.

Buffy released Xander, allowing him to shake his head freely, "She's worried about setting off any alarms. For now we got a location and she said with time she would be able to get us more. She also suggested we do some digging of our own."

Receiving Xander's look, Buffy nodded, "We need to find out more about this joint project. About Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan."

Looking slightly despondent, Xander asked, "Research time?"

Dawn grinned, while Buffy frowned, "Research time."

* * *

><p><p>

AN: Reviews and feedback are what motivate me to keep posting! Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Castle, the briefing was coming to a close.

"This news is quite unsettling," Beckman began, "I don't have any information for you at the moment, but I'll brief you tomorrow with anything I find."

Chuck questioned, "Are you sure you don't have know anything about the IWC? Something that big doesn't just magically appear."

"Bartowski's right ma'am," Casey agreed.

General Beckman's head shook on the display screen, "I'll admit the IWC sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where it came up in case reports. Like I said, I'll brief your team tomorrow morning."

Chuck was about to ask for the case reports, when Sarah interrupted him, "Ma'am."

With a nod, Beckman moved to close communication, "Beckman ou-"

"Wait!" Chuck exclaimed.

Beckman quirked an eyebrow while Casey and Sarah turned to him, startled.

Taking it as an expression to continue, Chuck asked, "Would you clear a reconnaissance mission?"

"Pardon?" asked Beckman.

"Well, it should be easy to find where they live or are staying," Chuck explained, "And it'd be easy to tap Buffy's phone after we return it to her tomorrow."

Beckman frowned, "I'm not sure I wish to deploy the Intersect blindly."

"Now would be one of the best times to gather intel on this mysterious IWC," Chuck argued.

Casey grunted, "I hate to admit it ma'am, but the geek might be right."

Sarah offered, "Casey could be tasked with surveillance, while Chuck focuses on Buffy tomorrow."

"Isn't this what you trained me for? To be a real spy?" Chuck added.

General Beckman tilted her head silently as she considered the team's proposal. After a moment's consideration and Chuck's nervous squirming, Beckman gave a short nod.

"Colonel Casey will attempt to establish surveillance over the targets tonight. Tomorrow after a briefing, Bartowski will attempt to insinuate himself into Buffy's life."

"Wait!" Sarah exclaimed surprised, "Bugging her phone and charming a mark are completely different assignments!"

"What's the problem Sarah? I can do both," Chuck asked disappointed at her lack of support.

"It's too dangerous. They could know about the Intersect for all we know," Sarah explained her reasoning.

"Or she could have no idea I'm an agent at all and we gain valuable intel on the IWC," Chuck countered.

"Walker, the kid's a spy. Let him act like one," Casey interjected.

Surprised by Casey's defence, Chuck beamed him a smile while Sarah bit her lip thoughtfully. It took a moment for the three of them to notice Beckman had stealthily disconnected her line during the discussion. There was no point continuing the argument until the next day.

Sarah sighed, "We'll see what Casey finds out tonight."

Casey grunted in approval before sitting down at the main table and looking over some files.

Chuck walked over to a computer terminal and forwarded all the information on the three targets Castle had to his home terminal.

"I'll do some more research when we get home, see what I can find."

Sarah nodded, obviously still not enthused with the idea, "We should grab dinner."

Chuck shook his head, "Actually, Morgan offered to cook tonight. Seeing as how we had an 'emergency' he wants to do his part for team Bartowski."

Sarah smiled, "I like it when he cooks for us."

Chuck's smile brightened in return, "Me too."

The two of them started walking up the stairs holding hands.

"It's kinda sweet when he pretends to be a spy." Sarah added

"I let him help when he can. I'm just worried he might get himself... wait how sweet?"

Sarah laughed, "Don't worry, I meant it's sweet how much he cares for you."

"I know, but sometimes I get jealous." Chuck defended.

"Of Morgan?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you are a super-hot super-woman. I'd be crazy not be jealous of anybody. Ok, maybe not Morgan, but you get the point."

"I've only got eyes for you Chuck."

"I know. And you mean the world to me."

"And you to me."

The two voices carried back down into Castle, arousing an automatic, "Euck."

Back in their hotel room, Buffy, Xander, and Dawn had begun their research into the mysterious NSA/CIA joint project. Dawn had setup her laptop and begun typing the moment they returned to the room. Buffy and Xander had both flopped onto the beds, eager to do absolutely nothing. After what seemed to be ages, Buffy decided to break the silence.

"So... Research..." Buffy began dejectedly.

"Yeah... Research." Xander added helpfully.

"Yes research," Dawn snapped angrily.

"Do we have any way of actually researching these people? Buffy asked.

"You know... I think I remember reading a mouldy, old, watcher tome about the nefarious NSA-," Xander began, before being interrupted by Dawn's fist, "Ow! That hurt!"

"If they are spies or secret agents, we can do research on them. Or at least their covers," Dawn explained, completely ignoring Xander's indignant mutterings of crazy lovers.

Buffy perked slightly, bouncing the bed, "How do you suggest we do that?"

"I can see what's publicly available on the web," Dawn explained her plan of attack, "Xander you could get in contact with our former Initiative buddies, and Buffy you could do some recon."

Xander shook his head in adoration, "That's my research girl."

Buffy glared at him slightly, "Our research girl."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at both of them, "I'm no one's research girl."

"Then who are you?" Xander asked scratching his head in slight confusion.

"I'm _the _research girl," Dawn explained pertly.

Buffy groaned, "Going to Oxford just inflated your ego didn't it?"

"She deserves it," Xander chimed in, hoping to score brownie points.

Dawn gave him a fond and knowing look before turning back to Buffy, "And becoming the head of hundreds of Slayers didn't inflate yours?"

"Nope," Buffy replied, popping her 'p'.

"It totally did."

"Gotta love how after many years and thousands of dollars spent on education, she still uses the phrase, 'totally did'" Buffy returned.

Understanding the current predicament, Xander remained silent. It would not do well to upset either. One would beat him to a bloody pulp. The other, would beat him to a pulp and deny him sex. Bloody pulp or regular pulp with no sex; it was a no-win situation.

"California, born and raised," Dawn mimicked the phrase Buffy often used.

"Brat."

"I see you've put on some weight," Dawn didn't meet her sister's eyes.

Buffy gasped, before looking down, "You take that back!"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "It's true."

At Dawn,s humorous tone, Buffy narrowed her eyes, "At least I didn't get my first grey hairs until last year."

"What?" Yelped Dawn, reaching for her head.

"Right over there," Buffy indicated by pointing with her finger.

Raising the offending hair in front of her eyes, Dawn plucked it with vigour. Before Buffy and Dawn could start again, Xander intervened.

"Ladies, ladies. This isn't helping the research party in the slightest," Xander moved his hands in a calming fashion, "Buffy should do some recon after patrol. By then we should have some basic info for her."

The Summers sisters turned to Xander before Dawn asked, "What are you suggesting?"

The moment Dawn asked the question, Xander's stomach let out a loud rumble. Startled, Dawn and Buffy both stared at Xander for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Maybe a food break to calm us all down?" Xander suggested, sheepishly.

Buffy tilted her head before commenting, "Xander thinks about food all the time."

"I know, he eats more than most slayers," Dawn added.

Sensing a growing feeling of dread, Xander began making his way to the door. Careful to stay facing both women, lest they pounced.

"Hey look, I'll go grab us some food, maybe some donuts. Flashback to good o'le Sunny-D?"

"Have you noticed his middle?" Buffy asked Dawn, "Donuts indeed."

Squinting her eyes, Dawn replied, "Maybe, all I know is I'm going to miss that eight pack if he keeps going."

"He had some deep fried Twinkies the other day," Buffy continued, while shaking her head, "A moment on the lips and a lifetime on the hips."

"I wouldn't mind if he developed some love handles though, sometimes he's too fit," Dawn complained.

Buffy scrunched her nose, "Eww Dawn, I don't want to think of you and Xander. I'm already wigged out as it is."

"Well you should know..."

Xander decided it was now or never and fled the room leaving two giggling sisters in his wake.

After a pleasant meal with Chuck and Sarah, Morgan had headed out, something about Jeff and Lester. Unwilling to pry for his own sanity, Chuck decided to suffer the loss of game night alone. With a slightly dejected sigh, Chuck decided to continue researching the three people from Sunnydale.

"Chuck..."

Chuck looked up from the computer screen, "Hmm?"

"We could use the next while differently..." Sarah suggested.

Watching Sarah fiddle with her hair, Chuck gulped,"Sarah Walker are you trying to seduce me?"

Sarah grinned, "Why, is it working?

The next few minutes were a complete blur for Chuck. The glorious experience was interrupted by Casey's disgusted, "Euck."

Both Sarah and Chuck sprang apart, as Casey shook his head, "We've got a job to do. Save it for later you two."

Pausing as an afterthought, he added, "And make sure I'm not there,"

Both Chuck and Sarah grinned while Casey shuddered. Obviously shaking off a disturbing mental image, Casey shook his head again before focusing his eyes on Chuck.

"You got anything new for me about the marks?"

Chuck gave a small nod, "They're staying at the local Holiday Inn, room 463."

"Anything else?" Casey asked.

Chuck shook his head, "Sorry."

"Need any backup tonight Casey?" Sarah asked.

"I'll be fine. You can stay here and," Casey paused midway before grimly continuing, "Stay with Bartowski."

"Aww Casey, I didn't know you cared," Chuck laughed.

"I just don't want you blubbering later because of whatever does or doesn't happen."

"Thanks Casey," Chuck smiled.

Casey pointed a finger in warning, "Not a word, sight, or sound."

"Sure thing Casey," Sarah replied, smiling as well.

Casey left Chuck's apartment through the window he entered. He pitied anyone who may accidentally walk in on that.

In the nearby Burbank cemetery, Buffy enjoyed a relaxing patrol. As far as supernatural forces go, with LA acting as a homing beacon, Burbank was quiet and calm. It had been an ideal vacation location; close enough to visit the AI group comfortably and without really having to deal with anything serious themselves. Of course they'd jump in if AI ever needed anything, but the trio had decided that a long overdue vacation was in order.

To complete her quiet night all Buffy needed was the fledgling she detected to pop out his grave so Buffy could stake him. After a few minutes of waiting, the vampire was half out of the earth before noticing Buffy.

"Hey, need a hand?" Buffy offered.

"Yeah thanks," the vampire accepted Buffy's offered hand.

Once clear of the dirt, the vampire brushed himself off, "The name's Brock."

"Buffy."

"So... what were you doing in the cemetery?"

"Looking for vampires," Buffy smiled brightly.

"What? Why?" Brock asked, "Wouldn't vampires be dangerous?"

"I don't know, are you dangerous?"

"Wait... am I a vampire?" Brock asked before grinning, "I'm Brock the vampire."

"Hi I'm Buffy the vampire slayer," Buffy replied.

"Vampire slayer?" Brock asked.

"Yup."

"So we're supposed to fight?" Brock asked.

"Yup."

"I was a black belt in karate. You'll lose."

"Nope."

Brock began posturing, "Look I'm so much bigger than you. I'm going to be more skilled than you. And-"

"Oh. My. God!" Buffy exclaimed, pointing her finger over Brock's shoulder.

Brock confused, turned while Buffy continued speaking, "Look air!"

The vampire collapsed into a dust pile before realizing that he had been duped.

Buffy sighed. The vampire had turned before she finished saying 'look air!'. She was going to get it to work someday. She knew it. With the cemetery clear it was time to head over and check out Chuck apartment. Buffy didn't plan on returning to her hotel room until very late. She wanted Dawn and Xander to finish their nightly activities before returning. She pitied anyone who might accidentally walk in on that.

AN: Reviews are what keep me posting! Thanks for those who did!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to Anyankaholic, scruffylad, Cubsking, Grey Alchemist, dreameralways, BaDWolF89 for the reviews! I'm used to tthfanfic, so normally I reply directly to the reviews. Anyone else tingly about the new season of Chuck?

* * *

><p><p>

Chuck's night blurred with the occasional pause until Sarah and he collapsed, tired. It was like the train ride all over again, but it seemed Sarah was intent on reliving those few days in a span of a few hours. Not that he was complaining. He did quickly realize his stamina was a bit lacking and Chuck knew he was going to feel sore tomorrow. To top it all off, he may have strained a muscle. Although not extremely debilitating, it would be annoying. Not that he was complaining. Years of pent-up sexual frustration made it impossible for him to complain. Nothing could ruin his time with the beautiful blonde laying in bed beside him. Chuck reached a hand out to stroke her face.

Suddenly, Sarah sat up, "You hear that?"

Frozen mid-motion, Chuck asked, "What?"

"I thought I heard something outside." Sarah whispered. She reached over to the nightstand for her gun.

Chuck focused his senses to outside the room. Ignoring the warmth he felt radiating from Sarah. He thought he heard some rustling outside the window.

Hoping to god he was wrong, Chuck suggested, "Maybe Morgan is coming home?"

"We finally put a lock on this window, I don't think he uses it anymore," Sarah reasoned.

"Because Casey didn't use it earlier to get into the place?" Chuck pointed out, "We always forget to lock it."

Sarah quietly shook her head, eyes still on the window, "Morgan would just go through the front door. After the last time he interrupted, I made sure it wouldn't happen again."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "Honey, what did you do?"

Sarah determinedly stared out the window, "I talked to him."

"Is that all?" Chuck asked.

Sarah's smile showed a bit too much teeth, "I may have stressed the importance of our privacy."

Chuck sighed, "Is that why he was all freaked out a few weeks back?"

"He also cooked for us every night for a week." Sarah added.

About to comment, Chuck's head whipped around to the window. The noise outside was getting louder. Hand signalling Chuck to get his tranq-gun and to stay put, Sarah took a sideways approach to the window. Sarah pointedly motioned towards the bedroom door when Chuck began to follow Sarah. Understanding the need to cover both potential entrances, Chuck followed Sarah's lead. After a tense several minutes, Sarah visibly relaxed before calling out to Chuck.

"It was a raccoon."

Chuck felt the tension leaving his body, motioning to the hallway, "I'm going to get some water, want any?"

"Sure, hurry back though, we're not done yet," Sarah replied, smirking, "We've got the whole night ahead of us."

Both excited and scared witless, Chuck ran to the kitchen for some water.

Damned raccoon. Damn that raccoon to any number of hell dimensions. Stupid raccoon. Buffy had spent the last hour or so listening, with enhanced hearing, to the pleasurings of Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowksi. Their lust may have actually dwarfed Dawn and Xander's appetite for sex. It was like they hadn't had sex for years and were making up for lost time. The experience had both been horrifying and telling. Sarah and Chuck were actually together as a couple, giving credence to the story Chuck told at the Buy-More. Deciding to slip away soon, Buffy had prepared to leave when the raccoon had blundered into her reconnaissance mission.

Watching in horror, Buffy had watched it rummage around the courtyard before approaching the bedroom window. Thankfully, the approach to the window had both been a blessing and a curse. Panicked, Buffy had tried to remain perfectly still, hoping her hiding place would be sufficient. For a few minutes, every muscle Buffy had had been rigidly stiff. Getting impatient, Buffy was glad that Sarah's focus had been on the raccoon. Visibly relaxing, Sarah had retreated back into the bedroom. Not before Buffy had noticed the gun. Huh. More points under the 'likely a spy' column. Giving Sarah and Chuck a few minutes until they went all energizer bunny again, Buffy left. She decided checking out the Buy-More would be more advantageous.

She wasn't escaping the blatant reminder of her own lacking sex life. Stupid raccoon.

"B-4"

A brief pause.

"Hit, oh god it was a hit."

Another brief pause.

"D-3"

A slightly longer pause.

"OH! Hit! Hit!" Yet another pause, "No you don't stop!"

"But I'm supposed to move somewhere else..."

An audible smack rang through Casey's headphones.

"Don't you dare stop Xander. You win. Now keep going."

It took Casey a moment to put it all together, "Euck"

In retrospect, spending the last hour listening to Dawn Summer and Alexander Harris play battleship had been a waste of time. The only thing Casey learned was that the couple had somehow turned it into a sex game. It was Bartowski and Walker all over again. Actually it was worse, he couldn't get away from it. Agents were fornicating everywhere it seemed.

"Yes ma'am!" knocked Casey out of his thought train.

"Don't you dare call me ma'am. I'm younger than you."

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

This smack sounded louder than the previous one.

"Ow! You really know how to kill the mood," Xander complained.

"The way you were going at it, I'd think you wanted pain," Dawn commented. Casey nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I'm not some blonde bloodsucker!" Xander exclaimed indignantly.

A third smack rang through Casey's headphones. Casey shook his head. Great, another moron.

"What have we said Spike?" Dawn asked.

Casey could almost imagine Xander raising his hands in a placating fashion, "I know you like him and he's better than Dead-Boy."

Casey made note of to look into Spike and Dead-Boy before a fourth smack seemed to knock any of the humour out of Xander.

"Alright, alright. No more making fun of the dynamic duo. It's just so hard."

"I know," Dawn replied sweetly.

Sensing the trap, Casey pitied Xander when he exclaimed, "What? And you still hit me? You're evil!"

"I'm what now?" Casey's imagination was going into overdrive, seeing Dawn's raised eyebrow.

"You heard me. Eeeeeevil."

A brief pause. Casey would later attribute it to the raising of a hand.

"Eep! Not evil, just beautiful, intelligent, and absolutely amazing."

Not the suavest save, but Casey admitted it may placate her enough.

"Really? And what if I said I liked to be evil?"

"Huh? Evil how?"

Casey heard a pause, "I'm the evil headmistress, out to punish the naughty student."

A quick hurried response, "I can work with that."

"Good because I'm going to-"

"Or..." Casey raised an eyebrow when Xander cut her off, "I could do this!"

Casey's ears were soon full of screeching, laughter, and giggling. Eventually the sounds devolved into much more primal noises. Grunts. Gasps. Sounds that more than annoyed Casey at the moment. With a grunt, Casey set the equipment to continue recording in the hotel room. Casey decided the best use of his time would be a brief check on Castle and sleep in order to prepare for tomorrow's mission. Gathering himself as he left, Casey recalled the good old days when rules against fraternization were actually followed.

Approaching the Burbank Buy-More, Buffy took her time, insistent on a stealthy approach. Buffy wandered the outer perimeter taking in video cameras and their fields of vision. Although she wasn't the greatest recon expert when it came to human tech, Buffy was reasonably sure there weren't more cameras than would be expected at a normal store. There were a few around the perimeter, but the focus was on the front entrance, parking lot, and rear delivery entrance. For a secret CIA/NSA base, the grounds seemed far too vulnerable. Or perhaps that's what they wanted Buffy to think. Unable to find a secret entrance on the grounds surrounding the Buy-More, Buffy decided to try her luck on the roof. Buffy failed to notice a man enter the frozen yogurt shop after parking his car across the parking lot; she was too busy checking the wall for cameras and booby traps. Constant vigilance.

Settling down in Castle, Casey checked the surveillance monitors before disassembling and cleaning some weaponry. He decided to focus on Vera, his favourite gun. He felt an affinity for her, like from another life. There was some something soothing about cleaning a weapon, something very few people understood. Casey understood all too well, a distraction technique. The idea of modern day espionage agents going at each others tongues almost brought bile forth in his gullet. Thankfully, the stroking of Vera was able to forestall any retching. Ultimately, Casey could not and would not fault either Chuck and Sarah for their actions. He understood and respected the conflict between love and duty; having made the decision long ago, Casey did not begrudge them the situation. He would fault them however for subjugating him to scenes of Bartowksi doing anything remotely sensual. Imaginary or real. Euck.

Continuing to disassemble Vera in the armoury, Casey focused on her chamber. He considered his recent familial revelation with a mental sigh. Fortunately, Casey had dedicated his life to duty long ago and saw no reason to falter now. Forwarding his saved wages if something were to happen to him would not conflict with his duty. And it would protect what was left of his family. Casey snapped to attention when the perimeter alarm began to blare.

"What the hell?"

On the roof, Buffy had unsuccessfully found anything remotely questionable about the building. Air vents here, air vents there, smoke pipe thing here, smoke pipe thing there, and no obvious spy cameras. Nope, just a regular CCTV camera on its perch. About to give up, Buffy approached the final air vent on the roof before the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. That was never a good sign. Buffy carefully examined the vent, noting the weird frequency of vibrations she felt in the air. It wasn't the same normal air vent-y vibrations. More whiney and small. After a careful examination of the opening, Buffy decided to be impulsive. A contradiction, Buffy knew. Ripping the cover off the air vent, she peered at a network of criss-crossing lasers. Buffy gave the lasers a moment's concentration before something moved behind her.

Suddenly alert, Buffy looked over her shoulder and the CCTV camera rotating from its original view.

With a quiet, "Oh shit," Buffy ran.

Staring at the screen, Casey took in the exposed air vent into Castle with its cover removed. Moving to review recent surveillance of the Buy-More, Casey couldn't help but be slightly impressed. Whoever had almost infiltrated Castle hadn't been caught on a single camera. Casey snorted. Then again that's what happens when the needs of a believable cover conflicted with practicalities of defence. Truth be told, Casey didn't understand why they still used the Buy-More as a cover. Fulcrum, The Ring, and who knows what other agencies had drawn connections to the Burbank Buy-More and the CIA/NSA base. Sometimes, it felt like life was being written for some terrible spy action/meets comedy TV series. If that were true, Casey hoped he was a main character in the series. In that case, no matter what crazy thing happened to him or his team, no one would die. Shaking his head at his own Bartowski-like idea, Casey refocused on the computer screen in front of him. Constant vigilance.

* * *

><p><p>

AN: Again, if you like what you read let me know! Also, and con crit would be appreciated.


End file.
